Love can last a life time
by make the world a better place
Summary: Nick and Judy are college students, Nick is the lead singer of a small town band called Tiny Hoarder. Judy has a great singing voice, but is too shy to join the band. Nick plans on changing that. As they spend more time together Nick starts to fall for the rabbit but Judy isn't so sure they could make it being so different. Also Nick and Judy move in together when they are adults.
1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday Morning at Zootopia Collage and Judy was in her singing and drama class being taught by Mrs Gazelle the music teacher the class was just about to end and Mrs Gazelle was talking about the auditions for the School band called Tiny Hoarder that Nick Wilde was running "So children if you want to join the band just come to the many hall at lunch time on Wednesday for auditing and I and Nick will be there to judge you I advice you to come and show your talent it could great optionality" Gazelle said as the class bell rang for lunch "Ok children pack your thing I'll see you tomorrow have a nice day" Gazelle said as the children pack their thing and left the class room.

"Judy I really think you should join the band your a really good singer this could be your chance to show the world what you made of" Fru Fru said as her and Judy walk out the class room.

"Oh come Fur Fur you know that dumb bunny hasn't got the confidences to be perform, why are you friends with her when you can be my friend and be poplar" Bellwether the collage bully said as she pushed Judy away from Fru Fru and started to walk with her and leaving Judy behind all alone in the class room the teacher had left with the children so it was just Judy and the stage. Judy walked up the stage steps and turn the radio on as she began to sing to an empty audiences.

 **"If I could begin to be** **Half of what you think of me**  
 **I could do about anything** **I could even learn how to love**

Judy sang as she twirled around and imagining that she was wearing a diamond purple dress with purple diamond earrings performing in the beast theatre in Zootopia.

 **When I see the way you act**  
 **Wondering when I'm coming back**  
 **I could do about anything**  
 **I could even learn how to love like you**  
 **Love like you**

Judy sang while outside the class room Nick was walking down the Corry door while sucking on a lolly pop as he walk when heard " **Love like you"** Nick eyes opened wide as he heard the song that was coming the open class door. Nick pecked his head and look though and looked in the room and saw a rabbit on the stage.

 **Love like you, love like you** The bunny's voice continued to sing like an angle fallen from heaven not know the Fox was listening making Nick fall in love with magnificent voice.

 **I always thought I might be bad**  
 **Now I'm sure that it's true**  
 **'cause I think you're so good**  
 **And I'm nothing like you**

 **Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special**

 **If I could begin to do**  
 **Something that does right by you**  
 **I would do about anything**  
 **I would even learn how to love**

 **When I see the way you look**  
 **Shaken by how long it took**  
 **I could do about anything**

 **Love like you  
Love me like you"**

Judy sang as Nick walk to the stage listen to the song come to an end and as the radio became silent Judy opened her eyes to see a Fox look back at her giving her a wink did this fox just hear me sing Judy thought as she felt embarrassed.

One months later and Nick and Judy become very best friends seeing each other every break and lunch and spend time with each other after school going to each others house and getting know each other and enjoy each others company. As they spend more time together Nick was starting to fall for the rabbit and wondered if they could be more than friends and become boyfriend and girlfriend and maybe this could give Judy the confidences to join Nick band which Judy still had doubts on doing no matter how many time Nick said that she was a great singer one of the best he ever heard in life she still felt like she just wasn't good enough.

One Tuesday after noon Nick was talking one of he friends and also member of the band Finnick who played the drums in the band. "I don't understand why so spend so much time with that rabbit I mean I know you said she's a wonderful singer but if she doesn't want to join then just find someone else to singing partner" Finnick said

"It's not that simple Fin I don't just spend time with Carrots so I convince her to join the band I spend time with her because she's my best friend and I know this sounds crazy but I think I'm starting to fall in love with her" Nick said

Nick are serious? Finnick asked as he saw Nick nod his head "have you told her how you feel" Finnick said

"No I haven't yet but going to maybe today I'm just scared because I don't want to loose our friendship" Nick said

"Look Nick what ever you decide to do me and the rest of the band are here for you and if you and Connecttail become boyfriend and girlfriend and love each other then we support your relationship" Finnick said as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks Finnick right I better get going or I'm going to be late for meeting Judy for lunch bye guys" Nick said as he left the music room

"Good luck Nick" Finnick, Clawhawser and Flash said

A few minutes later and Nick and Judy where having launch on the collage filed Judy was eating some carrots and Nick was eating an insect sandwich "Nick I have something for you" Judy said as she opened her lunch box and gave him a slice of Blubbery pie that she had made in cooking class Nick took the plate and the fork cut a piece of the pie and put in him mouth.

"Mmm god Judy this is amazing not only are a great singer but also a wonderful cook to is there anything you can't do?" Nick said as he finished the rest of the pies savouring the taste of the moth watering delicious pie "Thank you Carrots"

"Your welcome Nick I'm glad you liked it" Judy said as she put the plate back in her lunch box

"Judy there's something important need to tell you" Nick said

"Ok Nick what is it?" Judy said

"Well you see,,,, we've been friends for quite a long time and during this time we've trusted each other and told each other everything about ourselves and I've been thinking and I want you to be more than just a friend I want you to be my girl friend Judy I think I'm in love with you" Nick said

"Nick I" Judy began to speak when she heard Bellwether and Gideon

"aww how sweet two rodents are in love isn't that cute" Bellwether said being sarcastic

"I'm discussed by you Nick I actually ashamed that I am the same species as you, you worthless freak" Gideon said

"That's enough both of you stop it and leave us alone" Judy said getting angry she wasn't going to let Nick be treated this.

"Why don't you make us leave but watch out cause I'm a fox and unlike Nick I might hurt you" Gideon said

"You don't scare me Gideon" Judy said as she saw Gideon's claw come to the check clawing her and pushing her to the ground. As Judy hit the ground she put paw in front on the face and saw blood on the paw from the claw marks on her check.

"Oh look how cute her nose twitches she is scared go on little dumb bunny go home and cry to mum come on Gideon lets go these Freaks aren't worth our time" Bellwether said as she and Gideon left.

"Judy are you ok here let me see" Nick said as he heard Judy hiss at the pain while Nick being her paw away from the three claw marks "Oh that looks bad" Nick said as he looked at the scar feeling terrible and little reasonable.

Nick it's ok don't worry I'm fine it didn't hurt that much Judy said

"Judy I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Nick said

"Nick listen it's not you fault it's not the first time they've hurt me and I'm it won't be the last" Judy said as she began to fell tears go down her checks "I have to go bye Nick I'll see you later". Judy said as she left Nick and ran towards the collage building trying her beast not to cry.

"Judy wait come back Judy" Nick said as he ran after her A few minuets later in the collage building Corridor next to drama class. "Judy wait please stop" Nick said as he after Judy into the drama class and on to the stage as he saw Judy run and sat down the stage with her paw on her face cry.

"Judy come here" Nick said as he sat down on the stage and put his arm around her in a comforting hug. "They are small minded animals Why do you care what they say? or what they think" Nick said

"It won't just them it will our parents think they can barley accept us being friends let alone us being girlfriend and boyfriend and loving each other they'll look at us The way everyone would look at us the world would be against us Nick" Judy said as got up and went behind the current and back stage.

"I don't care what the world thinks as long as I have nothing else matters" Nick said as he followed Judy back stage then Nick had an idea maybe he could show Judy how mush he loved her though song.

" **You know I want you**  
 **It's not a secret I try to hide**  
 **I know you want me**  
 **So don't keep saying our hands are tied**  
 **You claim it's not in the cards**  
 **Fate is pulling you miles away**  
 **And out of reach from me**

 **But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?. **

Nick sang as he walk in front on Judy so she wouldn't walk away and continued to sing about the feeling that were in his heart.

 **What if we rewrite the stars?**  
 **Say you were made to be mine**  
 **Nothing could keep us apart**  
 **You'd be the one I was meant to find**  
 **It's up to you, and it's up to me**  
 **No one can say what we get to be**  
 **So why don't we rewrite the stars?**  
 **Maybe the world could be ours**  
 **Tonight.**

Nick sang as held Judy's paws and put on to his chest but let go of Nick's paws and walk around Nick and towards the back stage balcony steps the same balcony the collage used for Romeo and Juliet stage performance last year Judy began to sing as she walk up the steps.

 **You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside **

Judy sang as she opened the current windows of the balcony that had painted on glow in the dark stares that showed light into the drack back stage room.

 **You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**

 **No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart**

Judy sang as she went back down the stairs towards Nick **  
**

**And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you **Judy sang as she put her paw on to Nick's chest and her other paw on to her chest **  
It's not up to me**

 **When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight. **

Judy sang as she saw Nick take her paw off his chest and grouped it into his own paw and put his other arm around her and began to spin and dance with Judy.

 **All I want is to fly with you**  
 **All I want is to fall with you**  
 **So just give me all of you**

Judy **It feels impossible**

Nick **(it's not impossible)**

Both **is it impossible**

 **Say that it's possible**

 **How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours. **

Nick and Judy sang as they then Nick took hold of Judy face and kissed her. As Nick broke the kiss Judy looked at him in shock and let go of Nick's paw.

 **You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied. **

Judy said as she left Nick and started to walk out of the collage building she really did love him and wanted to be with him but she knew deep down they where to different and she didn't want Nick to go though all the pain, hatred and disrespect that the world would give them if they where together as a couple.

 **Author note: in the next chapter we see that Judy and her parents are going to move away from Zootopia and to Bunny burrow will this break the relationship between Nick and Judy still be together. song's aren't mine**


	2. Chapter 2 make you dreams come true

For a few days Nick decided to give Judy some space so she could think about thire further together. It had been 3 day since Nick said that he love Judy and Judy was trying to avoid Nick not because she was ashamed of being in love with him but she didn't want Nick to get bullied for being with her and also she was scared to tell him that she and her family where moving from Zootopia and to Bunny burrow because her parents didn't want Judy to get hurt by Gideon grey again. But Judy knew she would have to tell Nick that she was leaving. It won't be right to leave without saying good bye. It was Thursday afternoon and Judy was siting on the field eating an apple an look at the view from little hill of the field.

"Judy there you are I've been lookimg all over for you" Nick said as he walk up the hill towards Judy.

"Sit down Nick there's something important I need to tell you something that might stop us from seeing each other" Judy said

Nick sat down feeling worried about what Judy was going to say "what is it Judy" Nick said

"Me and My Parents are moving away from Zootopia we moving to the country in a little village called Bunny Burrow so I won't be going to this collage anymore" Judy said trying her best not to cry.

"Judy are you parent moving away because of me because of us being together?" Nick said feel guilty that he might be responsible for Judy leave all her friend and childhood home behind.

"No Nick it not your fault the reason we're moving is because of the incident with Gideon Grey they don't want me to get hurt again they say that Bunny Borrow will be safer for me and for my 5 other siblings" Judy said.

"Judy just because you moving away don't way doesn't mean that you and I can't still be friends we can text,phone each other and send letters. I'll can come and visit you in Bunny burrow because I already told that as long as we love each other nothing will keep us a part" Nick said

"I won't be the same Nick" Judy said as she began to cry and took a deep breath and continued to talk "I don't know what my future going to be what our future is going to be" Judy said.

"I do I know our future" Nick said

"Nick you can't possibly" Judy began to speak but Nick stopped her by putting his finger on the lips.

"Ssshhh" Nick said.

 **I close my eyes and I can see** **The world that's waiting up for us** **That we call our own** **T hrough the dark, through the door** **Through where no one's been before** **But as long as your with me anywhere can feel like home**

 **They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy** **They can say, they can say we're freak and we've lost our minds** **I don't care, I don't care, so call us crazy as long as your by side** **We can live in a world that we design**

 **'Cause every night I lie in bed The brightest colours of you and me fill my head A million dreams of us are keeping me awake I think of what our future could be A vision of the one I see A million dreams is all it's goanna take A million dreams for the world we're goanna make**

Moving to Bunny Burrow day Nick was outside the Collage building Collage had just finished and he was on his way home but then he saw Judy get in her parents car with all her siblings inside that's odd Judy usually walks home Nick thought then he realised "oh No Judy moving away to day!" Nick shouted as he started to run after the moving car. "No, No Judy, please don't go don't leave!" Nick shouted as he ran after the car then stopped and saw Judy looking at the back car window and waving to him and Nick waved back as the car went out of sight.

 **They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy they** **can say, they can say we're freaks and we've lost our minds** **I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy** **as long as you by my side** **Runaway to a world that we design**

 **Every night I lie in bed** **The brightest of you and me fill my head** **A million dreams of us are keeping me awake** **I think of what our future could be** **A vision of the one I see** **A million dreams is all it's gonna take** **A million dreams for the world we're goanna make**

Two years later Nick is 23 and working as a singer in his band that he made in Collage pays in night clubs every night. Judy is 22 and is working her family farm. During these two years Nick and Judy have written letters two each other,send texted ,phone each other and visited each other every fortnight and despite all the odds Nick and Judy where still together and loved each other more each day.

One day when Judy was visiting Nick in Zootopia they both decided that they would move in with each other they also decided that Judy should become singing partners and join the band along with Nick who was going to sing with Judy , Finnick the drummer. Clawhawser, on the guitar and Flash one the piano.

One a Tuesday afternoon there second anniversary of Nick and Judy being together. Nick was walk down the filed towards Judy's parents cottage.

Nick knocked on the door of the cottage and the door opened "Mr and Mrs Hopps I've come for your daughter" Nick said to the parents in front of the door.

"Stue go and get Judy please" Mrs Hopps said as Stue went to get Judy "Look after our daughter Nick I hope everything work for you both and that both of of you will be happy together" Bonnie said as Judy walked out the door with Nick towards the train station and on the train to Zootopia then got off at Zootopia station and walked to Savanna Central to there small apartment and opened the door to a three room small apartment with Kitchen, bathroom and bedroom.

 **However big, however small** **as long as your hear I want be part of it all** **Share your dreams with me** **You may be right, you may be wrong** **But say that you'll bring me as long** **To the world you see** **To the world I close my eyes to see we** **close my eyes to see**

Judy sang as she look at her apartment and saw that Nick was ashamed that they where going to live hear but along as she had Nick and they both loved each other it didn't matter where they lived just as long as they where together.

 **Every night we lie in bed** **The brightest colours of us fill our heads** **A million dreams are keeping us awake** **A million dreams, a million dreams** **I think of what our future could be** **A vision of the one we see** **A million dreams is all it's goanna take** **A million dreams for the world we're goanna make**

 **For the world we're gonna make.**

A few months later Nick and Judy where on stage in a small theater rehearsing there song for the performance "Oh I'm so nervous about to night" Judy said

"Come on Carrots you do this Judy look at me your going to be great and don't worry I'll be by your side the whole time" Nick said as he gave Judy a hug and confident her.

"Thank you Nick" Judy said as she hugged him back.

"Nick!" Clawhauser said as he rain to the fox and rabbit look tired and out of breath as sweat was dripping down his face "We've got a problem" He said while panting try to get he breath back.

"Clawhauser what is it what's wrong ?" Nick said

"Well the bad news is that the owner of the theater said that we can't perform here" Clawhauser said

"What why?" Nick said in confusion "the owner said we could perform here a few day ago so why can't we now?" Nick said

"Well because of our inter-species relationships" Clawhauser said muttering not really want to about the situation. "But there is some good news you know Gazelle's daughter the one I'm dating Sophie well her father owns a theater and he said we can perform there." Clawhauser said.

"Well why didn't you say so to perform in the same theater as Gazelle it can't get much better than that" Nick said happily. But then Nick looked at Judy she looked even more sad and nervous than she did before. "Judy are you alright" Nick said as he keeled down in front of her.

"I,I don't think this is such a good idea maybe we should wait a little longer for them to accept us maybe it's to soon" Judy said.

"We've waited long enough Judy don't worry we are going out there and match it Nick said with confident's you don't know it yet but they are going to love you just like i do" Nick said as he kissed Judy on the forehead.

"OK Nick let's do this" Judy said as they left the small theater. And drove to the Zootopia palladium and knocked on the door.

As the door opened "What are you doing here freaks" Bellwether said as she opened the theater door with Gideon behind her.

"We could ask you two the same thing" Nick said

"We work here stupid this our theater" Gideon said

"But we just got a call from Gazelle husband saying he wanted us to perform here tonight". Nick said feelings confused.

"Oh I can't believe you fell for it that was a prank you guys are dumb now get out of our sight freaks we have a show to put on" Bellwether said as she closed the threatre door.

"Judy I swear me and Sophie didn't know about Bellwether prank." Clawhauser said to Judy who didn't say anything

 **We are not a stranger to the dark**  
 **Hide away, they say**  
 **'Cause we don't want your broken parts**  
 **We've learned to be ashamed of all my scars.** Judy said as her hand moved passed her scared check  
 **Run away, they say**  
 **No one'll love you as you are**

 **But I won't let them break us down to dust**  
 **I know that there's a place for us**  
 **For we are glorious**

 **When the sharpest words wanna cut us down**  
 **we gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**  
 **We brave, I am bruised**  
 **We are who we meant to be, this is us**  
 **Look out 'cause here I come**  
 **And we are going to love each other to end of time**  
 **we'er not scared to be seen**  
 **we make no apologies, this is us**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh**

 **Another round of bullets hits our skins**  
 **Well, fire away 'cause today, we won't let the shame sink in**  
 **We are bursting through the barricades and**  
 **Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)**  
 **Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)**

 **we won't let them break me down to dust**  
 **we know that there's a place for us**  
 **For we are glorious**

 **When the sharpest words wanna cut us down**  
 **we are gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**  
 **we brave, I am bruised**  
 **we are who we meant to be, this is me**  
 **Look out 'cause here we come**  
 **And we are going to love each other to end of time**  
 **we not scared to be seen**  
 **we make no apologies, this is me**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh**  
 **This is us**

 **and we know that we deserve your love**  
 **(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing we not worthy of**  
 **(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)**  
 **When the sharpest words wanna cut us down**  
 **we gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**  
 **This is brave, this is proof**  
 **This is who we are meant to be, this is us**

 **Look out 'cause here we come (look out 'cause here we come)**  
 **And we are going to love each other to the end of time, ( end of time, end of time)**  
 **we're not scared to be seen**  
 **we make no apologies, this is me**

 **When the sharpest words wanna cut us down**  
 **we are gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**  
 **we gonna send a flood**  
 **Gonna drown them out**  
 **Oh**  
 **This is us.** the band sang as the audience applauded

"Judy will you make me the most happiest Fox in the world and by my wife" Nick said as knelt down and open a ring box.

"Yes! Nick of course I'll marry you" as both them kissed and from that moment on Nick and Judy knew that their love was going to last for longer than forever.


End file.
